Desterrada
by VizoredLisa
Summary: El mes Ichiruki se ha presentado con todo. Este es un pequeño oneshot para aportar a nuestra amada pareja :) Fecha 14: ¡Tú elección! Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enamoras de tu protegido? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarlo todo por amor? Todo ángel que se enamora de su guarda, esta pecando por lo tanto el destierro es el único destino. AU


**Aloha! ¿Como están? Lo sé, nadie me esperaba y eso me agrada xD. Estuve pensando acerca del mes IR y entonces me dije "por que no participar?" Y aquí estoy, presentando este humilde oneshot, que salió un poco largo a pesar de estar super resumido. Este fic iba a publicarlo para la fecha 6, pero mi beta estuvo estudiando y no llego a darle el ok, así que si quieren linchar a alguien ella es la total responsable…por primera vez no fue mi culpa.**

 **Espero que les guste y ya saben, pueden dejarme un review y las amare :) antes de que termine el mes intentare publicar la siguiente fecha que tengo pensado y el oneshot esta en proceso.  
Bueno, las dejo con la lectura, espero que les guste y sepan disculpar si es que hay algún horror ortográfico.**

 **Como también saben que bleach no me pertenece sino que es de Kubo, pero bue esta cosa me pide que lo especifique.**

 **Un abrazo de vizard!**

 **Lisa Y.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Desterrada**_

El cielo es un lugar maravilloso donde no existe la maldad, estar en aquel lugar era la paz que tanto se buscaba. Todos aquellos seres que habitaban en aquel fantástico mundo eran solo los elegidos por un único hombre al que nunca le vieron la cara. ¿Quién era él? Nadie lo sabía, solo sabían que él tenía el poder de mandar sobre sus almas. Los elegidos, como se los solía llamar, tenían un trabajo que era el más importante de todos, ese que más de un ser anhelaba con todo su corazón: ser un ángel de la guarda.

¿Cuál era el trabajo de un ángel de la guarda? Su labor era uno de casi tiempo completo, el mismo finalizaba cuando su guarda caía en el mundo de los sueños, justo en ese momento el trabajo lo cumplía otro tipo de ángeles: los cazadores de pesadillas, mantener a un humano con lindos sueños se consideraba pesado, pero el de la guarda era aún peor. Cuidar a un ser vivo todo el día agotaba, vigilar por donde y hacia donde se dirigía, buscar el mejor camino y alejarlo del malo, muchas veces utilizando un tipo de magia, ese que te dice: "por ahí no".

El cielo tiene sus reglas, no eran muchas, pero eran las necesarias para mantener la armonía del lugar. La regla número uno y la más importante de todas: estaba terminantemente prohibido enamorarse de su guarda, hasta el momento nunca había pasado ¿por qué? Porque nadie quería ser desterrado. Se hablaba que en la puerta que separa el cielo de la tierra, existía un terrible ser que te quitaba las alas de la peor forma posible, comenzaba por las plumas, cada una de ellas al ser quitada le daban al desterrado un "poder" humano: frío, calor, sueño, hambre, miedo, tristeza y todos lo que lo hacía semejante a un ser vivo, excepto eso que lo hacía vivir, un desterrado vagaba en la tierra —si es que lograba sobrevivir a la caída— hasta que la persona a la que amaba dejaba el mundo mortal para vivir en el cielo, el ángel era enviado al infierno, donde el sufrimiento era eterno y más maléfico que el de la tierra.

La tierra por su parte era habitada por seres mortales, que en cuanto su ciclo en ese lugar finalizaba eran enviados al purgatorio, allí se revisaba como había vivido y hacia donde tenía el pasaporte: cielo o infierno. Algunos ciclos culminaban antes que él establecido, quizás porque un alma corrompida por el mal se las arrebataba sin previo aviso. En la tierra muchas veces sobrevivir era todo un reto, aunque se tuviera un ángel guardián este no podía hacer mucho cuando el ángel de la muerte anotaba el nombre de su guarda en la libreta. Había veces en que la vida y las vueltas del destino eran ilógicas, pero nadie lo entenderá jamás.

.

.  
Un joven pelinaranja, atlético, mirada ruda y ceño fruncido, de 1,70 de estatura, rondaba los diecisiete años de edad, caminaba sin prisa por las calles que lo dirigían hacia su domicilio. El mismo era un lugar modesto, él vivía con su padre, madre y dos hermanas menores ¿Qué si su familia lo quería? Su familia lo amaba y aunque él no lo demostrara también lo hacía de la misma intensidad, se sentía orgulloso y tenía porque estarlo.

Al lado de Ichigo —así se llamaba el chico— caminaba una mujer de menor estatura, nadie podía verla, incluso ni él sabía que ella venía a su lado. Su cuerpo era menudo, cabello azabache llegando a la cintura, ojos violetas y unas hermosas alas color blancas que las arrastraba detrás de ella. Sus alas eran consideradas de las más lindas en el cielo y eso era un logro. Ella llevaba diecisiete años como ángel de la guardad de ese joven, recordaba el día en que se le designo su trabajo como si fuera ayer. Estaba nerviosa y casi muerta de miedo por no poder cumplir su misión. Con el paso de los días y de los años se adaptó, siempre estaba a la par de él, casi como ser su sombra. ¿se había encariñado con él? Claro que sí, no había ángel que no sintiera ese afecto por su custodiado, el sentimiento siempre llegaba hasta ahí y cuando ese ser cumplía su ciclo en la tierra, al ángel se le designaba uno nuevo.

El joven entro a su casa y Rukia —su protectora— se quedó fuera, cuando estaban en su hogar no era necesario que ellos entraran, podían esperar por ahí, pero sin olvidarse o eran castigados. La mujer se sentó en el césped y suspiro, toco una de sus alas disfrutando de la suavidad de las plumas, en los pocos momentos libres se dedicaba a acicalarlas para que no queden maltrechas de tanto ir y venir. Suspiro nuevamente y es que hacía unos días comenzaba a sentir algo raro en ella, algo que la llenaba de satisfacción cuando estaba al lado de Ichigo y malestar cuando no lo veía por unas horas. Sabía que no era nada bueno, quizás si conversaba con alguien podría cambiar de escoltado, pero lo veía bastante difícil por no decir imposible.

.

.  
Rukia caminaba a toda prisa por un largo pasillo de color blanco, llevaba en su mano una hoja que en letras gigantes decía: _"Reportarse de urgencia"._ Eso era malo, muy malo. Una cita con el hombre que gobernaba los cielos, eso había pasado muy pocas veces que solo fueron para desterrar a los ángeles. El principal desterrado se llamaba Sousuke Aizen y era quien gobernaba el mundo de abajo o más conocido como infierno. Él quiso ostentar el puesto de su superior y fue castigado por no acatar una de las leyes: el peco de _"avaricia"._ Gin Ichimaru fue el segundo, su pecado fue "deshonrar" a una compañera, Rangiku Matsumoto, esa mujer era hermosa, pero estaba prohibido abusar de un ángel. Ahora —según se rumorea— Gin es la mano derecha de Aizen, formaron una sociedad para corromper más seres humanos, cuando alguien comete un abuso quiere decir que él estuvo ahí, pero ¿acaso no están los ángeles de la guarda para prevenir eso? Cuando sucede es porque su ángel pudo haber sido asesinado por él.

La morena golpeo la puerta una vez y espero a ser atendida. Se oyó un "adelante" desde el otro lado.

—Buenos días su majestad —se inclinó lo más que pudo, los nervios hacían que sus piernas temblaran—. He recibido este comunicado y vine en cuanto lo recibí.

—Toma asiento —le señalo la silla frente a él del otro lado del escritorio.

La chica obedeció y ocupo el lugar señalado, sobre la mesa un letrero rezaba _"Yamamoto G",_ ahora que lo conocía en persona y su nombre, aseguraba que no le esperaba nada bueno. El hombre era alto a pesar de estar sentado, una barba blanca llegaba casi hasta el suelo y su aspecto daba a que sobrepasaba los miles de años.

—Rukia Kuchiki —dejó unas hojas sobre el escritorio y unió sus manos—, hemos estado notando que su aura ha cambiado de color en esta última semana. ¿Qué sabe acerca de los colores?

—Los colores indican el estado de ánimo de las personas como así también el de los ángeles.

—¿De qué color es el suyo?

—Es violeta, su majestad —estaba nerviosa era poco.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta que su color se está tornando anaranjado? —preguntó, aunque aseguraba que ella no lo sabía— ¿Sabe lo que significa eso?

—No me había dado cuenta señor —confirmado, era algo malo—. Sepa disculpar mi ignorancia, pero no lo sé.

—El aura de su protegido es anaranjada —afirmó—, un ángel protector no puede tener vestigios del aura de su guarda. Eso solo tiene un significado señorita Kuchiki —guardo silencio unos segundos que se antojaba una eternidad—. Usted se ha enamorado.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormes de la sorpresa, eso no era verdad, ella no estaba enamorada de Ichigo: «No es verdad su majestad, se lo juro que no estoy enamorada de él». Faltaba poco para que las lágrimas de la desesperación brotaran de sus ojos.

—Lamento informarle que, aunque no lo haya descubierto del todo es verdad, ese extraño sentimiento que tiene se llama amor —la miro con seriedad— y eso es algo prohibido en este mundo ¿Sabe por qué?

—Porqué quebrantaría las normas de no hacer contacto con su protegido, además de descuidar el trabajo, custodiar su alma es lo más importante —se sabía las reglas de memoria.

—Exacto —se asombraba que fuera una chica que conocía todas las reglas— ¿Sabe cuál es la pena?

—El destierro —su voz se desgarro al decirlo, el miedo, la desesperación se apoderaron de ella, no quería dejar ese mundo que tanto amaba.

—Está bien informada —se puso de pie— es una pena que un ángel como usted tenga que pasar por esto. Los sentimientos humanos no son aptos para este mundo. Nadie la recordará y usted no podrá ver a sus amigos en la tierra.

—Por favor no me haga esto —imploro llorando abrazando los pies de su alteza—. Hare lo que usted quiera, pero no me destierre, puedo dedicarme a la limpieza si así lo ordena, incluso no volveré a pisar la tierra por la eternidad.

—Póngase de pie y seque esas lágrimas —a pesar de cumplir con las normas, él era un hombre muy bondadoso—. Ha estado como ángel de la guarda por ciento cincuenta años. Ha custodiado tres humanos, sin contar este último, estos tres mortales cumplieron su ciclo hasta donde marcaba el libro de la muerte. Sus alas son consideradas una de las más bellas de todo el cielo —la alago—. ¿Quiere hacer un trato conmigo?

—El que usted quiera majestad —se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas. No creía que fuera a ser algo tan malo.

—Será desterrada como debe ser —miro por la ventana—. Si usted sobrevive a la caída, a vagar un año en la tierra, sufriendo todo lo que vive un ser humano, podrá recuperar sus alas y volver.

—¿De verdad lo está diciendo? —sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente.

—Yo no cometo los pecados señorita —se volteó a observar a la joven—. No es solo eso —continuó—, su protegido quedara sin custodia, intentando sobrevivir solo por instinto. Si él llega al año sin cometer ningún pecado, se sumará a su causa para volver aquí. Y, por último, si ese joven se enamora de usted le dará el pase para volver a ser un ángel de la guarda y a él se le asignará uno. ¿Acepta? —le tendió la mano.

—Acepto —estrecho su mano.

—Puede retirarse, afuera la están esperando para escoltarla a la entrada.

La chica salió sin decir nada, en cuanto cerró la puerta se tiró al suelo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, iba a ser desterrada por un sentimiento a que siempre se creyó ajena y le dolía de sobremanera, a pesar de aceptar el trato dudaba de sobrevivir un año como una desterrada. Ella amaba ser un ángel por sobre todas las cosas y que le esté pasando esto era lo peor. No se podría despedir de nadie, sus amigos la olvidarían y su hermano también ¿Qué pensarían de ella si se enteraran? No lo sabría porque sería borrada su existencia. Un hombre aguardaba a un lado, la dejo llorar porque seguramente era lo peor lo que le podía pasar, incluso a él le dolía acompañarla a su destierro. ¿Quién tendría el puesto a mejores alas ahora?

Minutos después, la mujer se compuso y camino a la par de ese hombre hasta la entrada, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el precipicio a la tierra. Toco por última vez sus alas y miro hacia atrás dándole un último vistazo al lugar que pertenecía.

.

.

El día comenzó despejado, el cielo bien celeste auguraba que el día sería uno de esos perfectos, sin frio ni calor. El joven pelinaranja se despidió de su familia y partió hacía el instituto, en donde cursaba su último año. A media mañana una sensación de incomodidad lo invadió, sentía un vacío a su espalda, como si faltara algo importante. El clima también cambio, de golpe el cielo se oscureció y unas gotas de lluvia cayeron con fuerza golpeando todo a su alrededor.

—Mi madre dice que cuando el día está despejado y llueve de golpe como ahora es porque un ángel está llorando —comento Inoue Orihime, compañera de clases de Ichigo.

—Y ¿Por qué lloraría un ángel? —Tatsuki la interrogo, su amiga salía con cada cosa que la divertía.

—¿Quizás por qué lo desterraron?

—¿Por qué? —ahora se unía a la charla Uryuu Ishida.

—Y ¿por qué va a ser? porque peco, en el cielo no pueden pecar los ángeles —Ichigo respondió inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Continuaron riendo y hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que la profesora entro al aula. A pesar de saber que no sucedía nada malo, el joven se sentía extraño, ese presentimiento no se le quito con nada. Finalizadas las clases, camino dos cuadras con Ishida hasta que sus caminos eran diferentes, seguía lloviendo, así que apuraron sus pasos. Solo por esa vez Ichigo tomo otro camino, el más corto para llegar a su casa y mojarse lo menos posible, su mal presentimiento aumento al punto de doler, pero ¿Qué le dolía? No lo sabía. El ruido de un trueno lo hicieron mirar al cielo y sintió miedo, a pesar de la fuerte cortina de agua lograba distinguir una silueta de un hombre que en una de sus manos sostenía a un ser más pequeño que le arrancaba algo que no lograba saber qué. Estuvo parado en medio de la calle por al menos cinco minutos sin poder apartar la mirada de ese lugar en específico, los relámpagos iluminaron dos veces más en la cual pudo distinguir como le arrebataba algo de la espalda a ese misterioso ser, quizás le estaba arrancando los brazos y no lo diferenciaba. Por último, dejo caer el cuerpo sin movimiento y en cuanto eso impacto en el suelo fue como un rayo. El chico corrió desesperado hacía el lugar donde lo vio caer, necesitaba saber si lo que estuvo viendo era real o solo producto de su imaginación, el recorrido lo llevo a un descampado, había barro y basura, sentía un olor espantoso, pero eso no impidió que cumpliera su cometido, aunque lo abandono en cuanto encontró a una mujer cubierta de sangra e inconsciente en el lugar, vestía una especie de bata blanca que ahora era de todos colores menos blanca.

.  
Ser desterrado era un proceso muy doloroso, la morena con cada pluma que le quitaban gritaba del dolor que tenía, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más dolió fue cuando le arrancaron las alas ahí fue cuando se desmayó. Sentía como el agua golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, respiraba lodo y su boca sabía a sangre con tierra. Oía una voz, pero muy lejana, intento abrir los ojos y no pudo, se sentía como una bolsa, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada.

—Despierta —el pelinaranja toco su rostro—, quédate tranquila que te llevare a un hospital —no podía dejar a esa mujer ahí, no sabía ni hacía cuanto estaba abandonada en ese lugar.

Rukia abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su protegido completamente mojado y vio en sus ojos desesperación y tristeza: "No me mires así, estoy bien, déjame en paz". Quería gritarle que se fuera, pero su voz era apenas audible.

—Estas mal herida, no puedes quedarte en este lugar y esperar a la muerte —respondió de mala gana, logro ponerla de pie para cargarla.

—No me toques —retrocedió dos pasos, pero logro mantenerse en pie—, no necesito tu misericordia.

—Te llevare a un hospital para que te curen —la sujetó de un brazo y paso su mano por la espalda para cárgala, antes de levantarla por las piernas, el grito desgarrador de ella lo hizo retroceder.

—Te dije que no me tocaras —cayó de rodillas, hundiendo su cara en el lodo producto del dolor que le provocaba las heridas de no tener sus alas.

—¿Qué son esas marcas en tu espalda? ¿Quién te las hizo? —debía hacer la denuncia porque él que la hirió de seguro la dio por muerta.

—No te interesa nada —dijo entre lágrimas—, vete y déjame sola, déjame morir en paz como lo merezco por pecadora —volvió a llorar golpeando con su mano el lodo—. ¡Vete!

—No me iré a ningún lado sin antes ayudarte —era una maldita terca y él también.

—Aléjate de mí porque todo esto es tu culpa —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al chico—. Si me sigues diré que todo esto me lo hiciste tú.

La vio alejarse hasta desaparecer en la esquina, iba a seguirla, pero no quería que lo acusaran de algo que no cometió. Volvió a su casa, necesitaba darse un baño porque tenía frio, en todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

.

 _Una semana después  
_.

Sobrevivir en la tierra un año muchos dirían que era pan comido, para Rukia esa semana había sido una tortura. Llevaba sin comer tres días, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, desde que fue desterrada no se había bañado ni una vez, su rostro aún tenía marca de lodo. Por las noches pasaba frio, dormía a la intemperie cubierta por un cartón o periódico que sacaba de los cestos de basura. Las heridas de su espalda le dolían peor que antes, pero era soportable. Las personas que pasaban a su lado la ignoraban como si fuera parte del decorado, nadie se detenía ni siquiera a ver si se había alimentado. A lo largo de esa semana había entrado dos veces a esos lugares en donde venden comida, pero al no tener con que pagar la echaban apenas cruzaba la puerta. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, mendigar no le gustaba no obstante necesitaba alimentarse o terminaría por consumirse.

—Disculpa ¿tendría algo para darme de comer? —pregunto a un vendedor.

—Lo siento niña, ya he vendido todo.

La morena se sentó en el suelo, ya no resistía el hambre, doblo sus piernas en donde apoyo su cabeza escondiéndola del mundo, inclino una de sus manos con la palma hacía arriba. Sentía mucha vergüenza, si su hermano la viera en las condiciones en la que estaba, de seguro a él también le daría vergüenza. Lo extrañaba y mucho, necesitaba verlo al menos una vez, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición? No lo recordaba, dejo de contar cuando llego a la hora, nadie, absolutamente nadie se apiado de ella. Incluso se quedó dormida en esa posición. Al tiempo sintió peso en su mano e instintivamente levanto su cabeza y vio comida.

—¡Muchas gracias! —miro a su salvador— ¿Ichigo?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le devolvió la mirada— Eres la chica del otro día.

—Escuche que alguien te llamo así —mintió.

No volvieron a hablar, la chica se dedicó a comer con desesperación el sándwich que él le había dado. No había sido lo suficiente, pero al menos no tenía tanta hambre.

—¿Dónde vives? —sabía que le mentiría, la había visto por esa zona y siempre estaba en la calle—. Te invito a casa.

—Vivo por aquí no más, no te preocupes —se puso de pie con algo de dificultad—. Muchas gracias por la comida, prometo compensártelo. Debo irme, me están esperando.

—No mientas —la sujetó del brazo para detenerla—, llevo viéndote varios días y vives en la calle. Vamos a casa, puedes quedarte allí hasta que te recuperes.

—No es necesario —soltó el agarre—, no quiero generarte inconvenientes con tu familia, soy una extraña ¿Qué hay si quiero robarles todo cuando estén durmiendo? —quizás así él desconfiara de ella.

—No eres capaz de cometer delito, no lo hiciste por hambre, menos lo harás porque sí —comenzó a caminar—. Anda sígueme.

Luego de varios minutos ella lo siguió, no quería ir con él, pero no tenía a donde ir y pasar otro día más sin bañarse era inhumano. Se quedaría unas horas con él y después se marcharía. Extrañamente se sentía rara al caminar con Ichigo, estaba acostumbrada de protegerlo de todo y sentirse inútil no era habitual, además no podía decirle por donde ir porque se suponía que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Tras andar varias cuadras llegaron a destino, el joven entro, pero ella se detuvo en la puerta negándose a entrar, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo pasar —retrocedió dos pasos—. Tu familia puede sentirse mal por estar con una marginada, no quiero incomodar a nadie.

—Mira —se detuvo en la puerta pensando— mi familia no está y si te sientes incomoda puedes irte antes de que lleguen ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien —aceptó entrando a la casa. No podía negarse a la mirada de súplica que él le dedico—. No te dije mi nombre, soy Rukia Kuchiki.

—Ichigo Kurosaki —le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y ella se la estrecho—, mucho gusto.

El joven se sentía bien consigo mismo, no había dejado de pensar en esa chica desde que la encontró en el descampado, el resto de la semana se dedicó a buscarla después de clase hasta que dio con ella hacía dos días atrás, la vio dormir en la calle y quejarse de dolor, de seguro sus heridas estaban peor. Por otro lado, estar cerca de esa mujer lo hacía sentir completo, pero de una manera extraña, si tenía que describirlo en una palabra era: protección, él se sentía protegido con ella cerca y ese vacío a su espalda desaparecía por completo.

Mientras la morena tomaba un baño, Ichigo preparo el almuerzo para ambos. Sus padres y hermanas habían salido a almorzar y luego irían al cine, al menos tenía unas cuatro horas para conversar con esa chica.

—Disculpa —habló Rukia sobresaltando al joven—, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Con que? —la observo con detenimiento, la ropa que llevaba puesta era de él, no le quedaba tan mal, pero sí grande, al menos unas dos tallas. En sus manos sostenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios que solía estar en el baño.

—¿Prometes no hacer preguntas? —iba a curarse sola, pero no llegaba a desinfectar las heridas de su espalda, aunque ya tenían un mal aspecto.

—Lo prometo —respondió.

Camino hasta detenerse a su lado, le entrego el botiquín, se quitó la remera, tapo sus pechos con la misma y llevo el pelo hacía adelante dándole la espalda al pelinaranja: "Necesito que desinfectes las heridas y las vendes".

—Demonios —lo abochornado que sintió al verla quitarse la ropa delante de él, se le fue en un instante cuando vio las heridas que adornaban su espalda a cada lado de la columna vertebral—. Recuéstate en el sofá, boca abajo.

La sala quedo sumida en total silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba cada tanto era el quejido de la mujer. Las heridas estaban comenzando a infectarse por estar tantos días sin limpieza, un color morado cubría más de la mitad de la espalda. Intentaba curarla despacio para no provocarle más dolor ya que veía como brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Al cabo de media hora la morena volvió a colocarse la ropa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con alivio—. Más adelante te contare que me sucedió.

—Está bien, cuando te sientas preparada estaré listo para escucharte —la miro a los ojos—. Si te quedas aquí conmigo nadie volverá a lastimarte así porque te protegeré.

Nuevamente se sumieron al silencio, se sentían más cómodos si no hablaban. Almorzaron despacio con tranquilidad. Ichigo tenía miles de dudas, pero como le había prometido a ella, esperaría, le daría el tiempo y espacio suficiente hasta que confiara en él por completo. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era observarla, quizás en algún momento desaparecía por arte de magia. La vio comer con desesperación, se notaba que llevaba varios días sin alimentarse que hasta su rostro la delataba. En cuanto terminaron de lavar los trastes y ordenar, se dirigieron a la sala, Rukia se recostó en el sofá quedándose dormida al instante, Ichigo por su parte se dispuso a terminar los deberes de la escuela sentándose junto a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —saludo con alegría Isshin, el padre de la familia—. Hijo mío ¿Cuántas chicas has traído en nuestra ausencia? —esa era una pregunta que siempre le hacía, aunque sabía que no llevaría a ninguna mujer.

—Te compramos dulces para que comas mientras haces tus deberes —habló su madre.

—Gracias mamá —agradeció, desde donde estaban ellos tenían el sofá a su espalda así que no llegaban a ver a la chica que comenzaba a despertarse de su siesta.

—¿Qué sucede Ichigo? —pregunto incorporándose lentamente— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Papá —hablo Yuzu sin salir del asombro—, Ichi-nii trajo una chica a casa.

—Masaki —grito el hombre abrazando a su esposa— nuestro hijo tiene novia.

La morena iba a levantarse para marcharse, se sentía una estúpida por quedarse dormida ahí cuando debió marcharse apenas termino de comer. Su corazón latía desbocado del miedo que le generaba la situación, los ángeles no eran tan expresivos que digamos y jamás había estado con tantos humanos en una misma habitación. Su amigo la calmo tocándole la mano.

—Yuzu, Karin —se dirigió a sus hermanas— ¿Pueden quedarse un rato con Rukia mientras hablo con papá y mamá?

—Claro —respondió Karin arrastrando a su hermana hacia el sofá.

El joven salió de la casa seguido de sus padres. Ambos estaban preocupados por la actitud de su hijo, ya que si la chica era su novia no era necesario hablar en privado con ellos, con una presentación formal les bastaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —la primera en preguntar fue su madre— Si ella es tu novia no es necesario que nos pidas permiso primero.

—Ella no es mi novia, verán —se rasco la nuca buscando las palabras necesarias para hablar—. Hace días que la veo dando vueltas cerca del colegio, ella es de la calle, está herida y no pude dejarla sola —miro hacía el suelo en forma de disculpa—. Se que es difícil alimentarnos a nosotros tres, pero en cuanto termine las clases —en unas semanas entraría a las vacaciones de invierno— buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo y me hare cargo de sus gastos, por el momento no quiero mi mesada, pero no hagan que la deje a la deriva de vuelta. En cuanto se reponga ella buscara un trabajo y donde vivir.

Sin previo aviso Masaki lo abrazo con fuerza, su hijo se había convertido en todo un hombre y no supo cuando paso. Se estaba haciendo cargo de una joven sin hogar que no era nada de él, he incluso renunciando a su mesada para poder alimentarla también, aunque tenían los medios para mantenerlos a los cuatro sin problemas.

—Puede quedarse —su padre le apretó el hombro—, en cuanto haga algo malo ya no será bienvenida.

—Gracias viejo —le agradeció—, prometo que ella se comportara.

Por cosas como esas es que él amaba a su familia, sabía que Rukia no era un cachorro ni mucho menos. Él se estaba responsabilizando de un ser humano y sus padres le daban el permiso de que viva con ellos, esperaba no equivocarse con esa mujer. Entraron a la casa, la morena se levantó de su lugar, camino hasta llegar junto a Ichigo.

—Pido disculpas por quédame con su hijo y no pedir permiso —se inclinó pidiendo perdón—, prometo que esto no volverá a pasar —miro a su ex protegido—. Debo marcharme. Gracias por todo.

—No tienes que disculparte —la mujer la miro con dulzura—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, nosotros no tenemos inconvenientes.

—Además —la miro el hombre—, no nos haría mal tener una tercera hija temporalmente.

Ella se los agradeció y aunque no lo hubiera expresado, no se quedaría en esa casa, no podía, no quería, prefería dormir en la calle y pasar hambre antes que estar cerca de Ichigo, él lograba hacerla sentir de manera diferente y ese sentimiento seguía aumentando, no quería quererlo más de la cuenta ya que deseaba volver al lugar al que pertenecía. Se la paso el resto de la tarde con las niñas, no conversaba mucho, pero intentaba integrarse al menos a ellas, le hicieron cambio de ropa y la peinaron. El dilema de en donde dormiría llego por la noche, no contaban con un cuarto extra y debían de reordenar la habitación de las chicas para poder meter otra cama.

—No se preocupen —el joven se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación— puede dormir en mi cama y yo usare el futón.

—¡Nuestro hijo quiere darnos nietos! —grito el mayor de los Kurosaki abrazando a su esposa.

—Deja de gritar que estoy al lado tuyo —lo regaño la mujer—. Ichigo es un caballero y no deshonrara a nadie en nuestra casa ¿no? —pregunto mirando a su retoño.

—¿Por qué clase de hombre me toman? —subió su voz, pero la bajo al instante— No sucederá nada. Vámonos Rukia.

—Buenas noches —se despidió ella siguiendo al chico.

Una vez dentro del cuarto guardaron silencio, él acomodo el futón en el suelo y se recostó, ella en cambio se quedó parada por varios minutos, si le decía a Ichigo que se iría él no la escucharía, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que él se duerma. Las heridas en su espalda ardían, las sentía afiebradas y cada cierto minuto una punzada de dolor la hacía fruncir el ceño, aunque lo disimulara, acostarse boca abajo era lo mejor, la ventana estaba abierta y una brisa fresca la calmaba un poco. Espero al menos dos horas hasta que su compañero se durmió por completo para irse. No fue complicado, solo salió por la ventana sin hacer ruido, lo que no conto fue con que no tenía una escalera para llegar al suelo. Salto, el impactar en el suelo le hizo perder el equilibrio lastimando sus rodillas en el proceso, sintió un escozor y se quejó. Si alguien le preguntaba, odiaba infinitamente sentir dolor cuando se lastimaba, sentir frio y odiaba infinitamente no poder morir. Se puso de pie y desapareció por las calles. Dormiría a la intemperie como lo tenía merecido por pecar, su sufrimiento —según ella— era el correcto por haberse enamorado de un humano.

Ichigo despertó por la mañana por la luz que le daba en la cara, miro su celular, las siete y media indicaba el mismo, refunfuño de mal humor. Los sábados y domingos podía dormir hasta tarde porque no tenía clases y el maldito sol lo había estropeado todo. Se sentó para desperezarse, observo su cama buscando a la inquilina de la misma, no estaba: "Seguro ya se levantó". Con lentitud se aseó y luego bajo a la sala a buscar a la chica.

—Buenos días Ichii-nii —saludo su hermana menor—, estoy preparando el desayuno para sorprender a mamá.

—Ella se pondrá muy contenta —bostezo.

—¿Rukia-chan bajara a desayunar? —pregunto la niña.

—Pensé que estaría aquí contigo —en ese momento se percató de que no estaba por ninguna parte—. Saldré a buscarla.

El pelinaranja llevaba una hora buscándola por todo el vecindario, nadie había visto a una joven con las características que él daba, era como si se la hubiera chupado la tierra. De golpe pareció verla doblar la esquina, corrió hasta alcanzarla. Tenía un mal aspecto, su espalda tenía sangre a pesar de las vendas y ropa, las heridas habían empeorado, ella volteo al sentir que alguien la seguía, su rostro estaba rojo, respiraba agitada, las rodillas estaban sangradas, a pesar de esto se vio sorprendida por encontrarse con él.

—Deja de seguirme Ichigo —le dio la espalda dando varios pasos para marcharse—. Necesito estar sola.

—Eres una tonta cabeza hueca —la sujetó del brazo para detenerla y sintió su piel muy caliente—. Lo que necesitas es que te curen.

—¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Entiéndelo! —se soltó del agarre— No quiero tu ayuda, ni la de nadie —lo miro con seriedad—. Ayer no me fui de tu casa por tus hermanas.

—Me haré cargo de ti, aunque te niegues —la enfrento—. No quiero que mueras sabiendo que puedo ayudarte.

—Puedo sufrir eternamente y no moriré —su cuerpo ya no respondía, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia—. Estoy condenada a vagar en este mundo por lo que te reste de vida —intentó caminar fracasando en el intento, sus ojos se cerraron y todo perdió sentido.

El Kurosaki vio cómo se desmayaba, la atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo, la levanto en brazos, sentía como su cuerpo ardía, su temperatura era elevada. Quizás la fiebre explicaba las cosas sin sentido que acababa de decir, cuando se repusiera le preguntaría sobre lo ocurrido. Volvió a la carrera a su casa, su padre era doctor así que sabría qué era lo que tenía. Entro a su hogar sin decir una palabra dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, su padre se había dado cuenta apenas cruzo la puerta de entrada. No podía esperar más, así que le quito la blusa para quitar las vendas de sus heridas.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunto su padre cerrando la puerta a su espalda, no quería que las niñas vean nada. En sus manos traía el botiquín.

—Sus heridas ayer tenían un mal aspecto, seguro que eso hiso que se desvanezca en plena calle —quito las vendas ensangrentadas sin usar guantes, en ese momento no le importaba—. Tiene fiebre a causa de la misma infección.

—Déjame ver —se puso los guantes, su hijo se puso a un lado, mostrando lo desastrosa que tenía la espalda—. ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?

—No quiso decirme nada cuando se lo pregunte —declaró—, pero las tiene hace al menos una semana.

—No creo poder hacer mucho —admitió el hombre—, la infección avanzo mucho y no me extrañaría que le haya tocado los nervios de la columna.

—Al menos inténtalo.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo, el joven nuevamente —como hace una semana atrás— sintió ese extraño efecto como a vacío. Sin esa chica estaba nuevamente solo y desprotegido, era muy difícil de explicar esa sensación. Solo sabía que no quería perderla.

Tras un par de horas de atención y curaciones necesarias, su temperatura se regulo. El hombre agradecía que en todo ese tiempo ella no hubiera despertado porque aseguraba que le dolería demasiado. No tenía ni idea quien ni como le hicieron esas heridas, solo que el que lo hizo era un grandísimo imbécil por ensañarse así con una chica. Le dejo un par de antibióticos a su hijo para que le diera cuando ella despertara y unos calmantes por si sentía mucho dolor. Luego se despidió de su primogénito, confiándole que por cualquier cosa lo llamara que él regresaría de inmediato.

En cuanto ella despertó, se encontró sola en la habitación, se incorporó cubriendo su pecho con sus manos, estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y recostada en la cama de Ichigo ¿Qué había pasado? Su corazón latió con fuerza, que un ángel intimara con un humano era considerado pena de muerte. Respiro con fuerza y se tiró hacía atrás en la cama, en cuanto su espalda toco el mullido colchón pego un grito que alerto al pelinaranja, quien entro corriendo al cuarto.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupado— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —en cuanto termino de formular sus dudas se dio cuenta que el grito de dolor era porque hizo presión sobre sus heridas—. Recuéstate boca abajo, mi padre se la pasó toda la mañana curándote, es normal que sientas dolor.

—No era necesario que me curaran —se sentó—, no tengo con que cubrir los gastos de tu padre —se puso de pie, pero él la detuvo—. Déjame ir.

—Recuéstate y no te muevas de ahí, solo puedes hacerlo para ir al baño —volvió a cubrirla con las sabanas—. Tu recuperación al menos demorara una semana y de los gastos no te preocupes que me hago cargo yo.

—Está bien —se resignó, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él no cedería para nada—, pero no quiero vivir como una sanguijuela en esta casa.

—Hagamos un trato ¿te parece?

—¿En qué consiste? —al menos no se sentiría tan mal de escuchar su oferta.

—Te quedas en la casa hasta que tus heridas estén del todo sanas y puedas conseguir un trabajo —hiso una pausa—, después puedes ayudar a mi madre con los quehaceres de la casa, como las compras y esas cosas ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien, prometo no molestar mucho con mi presencia.

Finalizado su pacto guardaron silencio porque el chico sabía que ella siempre se trataría como si fuera una molestia.

.  
.

La semana de reposo de la joven paso sin algún percance, sus heridas ya no estaban infectadas, pero debía de seguir con las curaciones. Ichigo era muy comprensivo con ella y aunque se moría de ganas de bombardearla de preguntas, no las hacía, solo deseaba que ella no se demorará tanto en contarle la verdad. Cuando ya no sintió dolor en su espalda se dispuso en ayudar en la casa. Si era por ella hacía todo, pero era muy mala cocinando, así que con el resto de los quehaceres los hacía sin rechistar.

Pasaron los meses, todo seguía igual. La morena logro adaptarse a la familia, pero siempre era callada, solo hablaba cuando le pedían algo o se lo preguntaban. Lo que los cabecillas de la casa se dieron cuenta al poco tiempo de la estancia de la chica era que siempre estaba expectante a Ichigo, pero lo tomaron como una forma de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Las veces en que ella había ido a esperarlo a la salida de la escuela no fueron muchas, se sentía incomoda cuando él estaba con sus amigos del instituto. Ellos por su parte la veían como una chica extraña, era como un guardaespaldas, muchas veces ella actuaba como si no existiera. Intentaron integrarla al grupo, pero desistieron al poco tiempo. cuando le preguntaban al pelinaranja de donde la había sacado él solo respondía: "La encontré en la calle".

¿Cómo era su relación? Ambos se llevaban bien, discutían por cosas efímeras y aprendieron a llevarse bien. Ichigo había comenzado a sentir algo por ella, quizás esa actitud de misteriosa era lo que le atraía o ese instinto de protección, muchas veces le cambiaba el recorrido porque según ella tenía un mal presentimiento. En todo ese tiempo que estuvo con ella no volvió a sentir ese vacío de cuando estaba ausente.

Al cabo de cuatro meses ella había logrado conseguir un trabajo digno y con ese sueldo rentaría una habitación a un buen hombre de nombre Urahara Kisuke, cabía destacar que ella trabajaba para él.

—Enana ¿es necesario que te vayas? —pregunto el pelinaranja cerrando la puerta de la habitación para que su familia no oyera su inminente discusión.

—Debo hacerlo Ichigo —lo miro tranquila—, fue una promesa y he de cumplirla.

—¿Y si no te alcanza tu sueldo? —necesitaba persuadirla para que se quedara— Urahara-san te va a explotar para que cubras los gastos del alquiler.

—No seas tan aguafiestas —rió, lo menos que quería era discutir con él— me alcanzara, total no será mucho tiempo, quizás pueda volver a casa —miro al cielo.

—Aquí no pagas alquiler y con mi trabajo de medio tiempo, puedo mantenerte, puedes guardar el dinero para comprarme un regalo en compensación de lo que hago por ti —habló, era difícil de explicar, pero no quería que ella se fuera y lo dejara—. Además, no tienes casa ni siquiera tienes familia.

—Tengo casa —lo enfrento— y un hermano mayor.

—Y ¿Cómo terminaste en la calle?

—En donde vivía no está permitido enamorarse y me echaron porque lo hice —suspiro.

—¿Qué clase de reglas estúpidas tienen? —apretó su mano— Te hirieron de esa forma y te abandonaron solo porque te enamoraste ¿Quién fue el imbécil que te hiso eso en la espalda?

La morena no sabía que decir, solo entendió que era el momento de contarle la verdad, hacía mucho que Ichigo quería preguntarle cosas, pero como él lo había prometido estaba esperando que ella se sintiera segura de hablar.

—Siéntate —él obedeció haciéndolo en la cama— sé que quizás no me creas, pero déjame terminar de contarte la historia.

—Lo haré llevo meses esperando a que me lo cuentes —declaró—, pero no quiero obligarte a nada, solo hazlo si te sientes segura.

—Lo estoy —suspiro nuevamente, se quitó la remera dándole la espalda al joven, se sentó en la cama de forma que él viera las cicatrices—. En donde yo vivía es un lugar muy pacifico, allí no existe la maldad ni ninguna de esas cosas. Es muy difícil lograr conseguir un lugar para vivir y ni hablar de conseguir un trabajo, pero yo lo hice, tenía el mejor trabajo de todos.

—Y ¿Cuál era ese?

—Era el de guardaespaldas, debía de proteger a una persona todo el día hasta que se iba a dormir —ahora él comprendía esa actitud que ella tenía—. Nadie puede enamorarse de su custodia y debe por sobre todas las cosas resguardarlo del mal hasta que parta de este mundo.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para proteger a una persona, los guardaespaldas son esos tipos grandulones que te siguen hasta no sé dónde.

—No es necesario ser un grandulón cuando eres un ángel de la guarda —admitió—. En mi trayecto llevo custodiando tres humanos y tú eres el cuarto —Ichigo no emitió ningún sonido—. Me enamore de ti y me desterraron por eso.

—¿Qué más? —ahora comenzaba a dudar de que había metido a una loca a su casa, seguramente la estaban buscando en algún psiquiátrico— ¿Te escapaste de algún lado?

—Soy un ángel Ichigo, o al menos lo era hasta hace unos meses atrás —suspiró nuevamente y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella—. Estas cicatrices en mi espalda son las marcas que quedaron cuando me quitaron las alas —un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—, cada pluma que me quitaron me dio un poder ¿sabías que los ángeles no tenemos la necesidad de comer ni de dormir? Ahora que estoy en la tierra, siento: hambre, frío, miedo, sueño, tristeza y todos esos sentimientos que allá no existen.

—Dime la verdad —la sujeto por los hombros y la hizo voltear— ¿Tu hermano te pego para que dejes de decir esas tonterías? Los ángeles no existen Rukia, debes entenderlo —la miro a los ojos notando como caían de los mismos lagrimas—. Se que tienes un problema, pero si te quedas conmigo lo haremos tratar y no dejare que nadie te lastime.

Él intento abrazarla, pero ella se negó poniéndose de pie: «No quería contarte la verdad porque sabía que no me creerías», volvió a ponerse la remera «agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y por eso te sigo queriendo», tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta «No volverás a ver a esta loca por mucho tiempo. Es hora de que aprendas a sobrevivir sin mí».

La morena se limpió las lágrimas antes de despedirse de la familia Kurosaki, agradeció todo lo que hicieron por ella y partió hacía su nuevo hogar, esperaba que sea temporal, que Yamamoto-sama vea lo bueno y la haga regresar. Por otra parte, Ichigo se recostó en la cama, la chica que le gustaba era una loca que decía ser un ángel desterrado ¡Qué locura! En cuanto la vio salir de la casa un sentimiento relacionado al vacío se apodero de él, era el mismo que sintió cuando la encontró en el descampado y cuando estuvo a punto de perderla por la infección de sus heridas. Tal vez era producto de haber convivido con ella casi cinco meses. Debía de pensar seriamente de si creerle o no.

.

Los meses pasaron y con ellos la ausencia y mala suerte. Quizás era un tonto juego del destino, pero desde que esa pequeña mujer desapareció de la vida de Ichigo todo iba para atrás. Había tenido varias peleas callejeras, solo porque otros chicos lo molestaban por tener el pelo de color anaranjado y ¡joder! Se cansaba de repetir que era natural, nunca inicio las peleas, solo se defendía para no salir lastimado. Otros lo consideraban un maleante, aunque él lo negara. ¿Para qué iba a mentir? Busco a Rukia por todas partes, pero no la encontró, las veces que fue a la tienda de Urahara-san, ella estaba ausente, porque algo debía hacer y se marchaba. ¿Por qué ella lo ignoraba de esa manera? Le dolía ya que a pesar de que para él ella esté loca, la quería y quería que este con él, no le importaba si no pretendía hacerse tratar, él la querría igual.

Era la segunda vez en el día que iba a buscarla a su lugar de trabajo. Entro al negocio esperando ser atendido.

—¡Hey! Otra vez por aquí Ichigo —lo atendió una mujer animadamente—, lo que es estar enamorado —rio para salir a la trastienda.

—Kurosaki-san ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —pregunto el dueño de la tienda— Yoruichi-san me aviso que estabas.

—Vine a comprar jugos de mora para mis hermanas —mintió mientras buscaba con la vista a la chica en cuestión.

—Se que has venido por Kuchiki-san —apoyo ambos brazos en el mostrador— como las otras doscientas veces anteriores —suspiró—. Mira no sé qué ha sucedido entre ustedes, pero ella no quiere verte y ha iniciado unos tramites porque se ira del país, hace unos días vino a verla una mujer, según ella es su cuñada. En dos semanas volverá a su casa.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Por más que quisiera decírtelo no lo sé —acomodó el sombrero que llevaba puesto—, cuando termina su horario de trabajo sale y regresa entrada la madrugada. Nunca le consulto a donde va.

—Cuando la veas dile que la estoy buscando que necesito hablar con ella —le dio la espalda al vendedor y se retiró del lugar.

La morena cerró la puerta de la habitación por completo dejándose caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. Su corazón latía acelerado cada vez que veía o escuchaba a su ex protegido, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de contacto con él ese sentimiento al que en el cielo le habían descrito como " _amor_ " seguía estando ahí sin modificarse de ninguna manera. Lo amaba y por ese motivo no quería estar cerca de él porque lo haría sufrir. Hacía unos días recibió a un ángel enviado por Yamamoto-sama, Nanao Ise, quien le informo que su plazo en la tierra era de dos semanas, una vez cumplido este tiempo era convocada a una reunión en donde deliberarían cuál sería su futuro. A Urahara-san le mintió diciendo que era la cuñada, la parte que podía volver a casa era verdad. Abrazo sus piernas apoyando su mentón en las rodillas, le dolía no poder estar con Ichigo, aunque lo que más le causaba dolor era de si despedirse de él o no.

Las dos semanas pasaron y ninguno de los dos se vieron las caras en ese lapso. Rukia lo había decidido, se despediría de Ichigo como debía ser, además debía de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella en el principio. Camino hacía el lugar en donde él trabajaba, cargaba en sus brazos un paquete, no era enorme, pero tampoco pequeño. Era un presente en forma de agradecimiento y para que él no se olvidara de ella.

El ánimo del pelinaranja conforme pasaron los días empeoraba, no pudo encontrar a Rukia por ningún lado, incluso cuando creyó que él vendedor le mentía y entro a buscarla en la habitación que alquilaba, ella no estaba. Desde ese día que se despidieron de esa manera tan extraña, la sensación de vacío continuo ahí hasta el día hoy, ella lo había dejado a la deriva como él cuando decidió que su historia era una locura.

—Hola Ichigo —escucho una voz apenas salió de su trabajo— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Enana —no era un saludo, pero no sabía cómo sentirse, quería gritarles a todos que la chica que le gustaba había aparecido y era la más linda de todas las mujeres—. Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué quieres? —sonó indiferente como él lo deseo.

—Hoy por la noche regreso a casa y vine a entregarte este pequeño presente —le mostro el obsequio.

Sin previo aviso atrapo su mano y camino arrastrándola detrás de él, continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron en una plaza, muy poca gente circulaba por el lugar. El joven se sentó en un banco obligando a que ella también lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo que volverás a casa? —la miro a los ojos— Los ángeles desterrados no pueden volver a casa.

—Me dieron otra oportunidad —intento parecer sincera—, mi hermano me dará asilo si yo prometo internarme para hacer tratar mi locura. No soy un ángel desterrado.

¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo? ¿Cuál versión era real? ¿La del ángel de la guarda o la del psiquiátrico?

—No necesito que me mientas —la abrazo con fuerza evitando que ella se alejara— porque no importa cuál es la realidad, no quiero que te vayas.

—Antes de desterrarme —hablo en voz baja ya que en la posición en la que estaba tenía cerca el oído de él—, hice un pacto. El mismo consistía en sobrevivir un año en la tierra si primero lograba sobrevivir a la caída, segundo: tú no debías de cometer ningún delito y sobrevivir a no tener un custodio.

—Pero ¿aún faltan dos meses para que se cumpla el año?

—La enviada que vino a verme me dijo que no es necesario llegar al año, ya demostramos que somos capaces de sobrevivir —lo abrazó con cariño.

—No quiero que me dejes —se alejó unos centímetros para colocar una de sus manos en su mejilla— porque tu… —no se animaba a expresar con palabras lo que sentía así que opto por demostrárselo con acciones. Se acerco lentamente hasta unir sus labios en beso que duro unos segundos—. ¿Qué sucederá si te quedas conmigo? —preguntó cerca de sus labios.

—Estaremos juntos hasta que tu estadía en este mundo finalice —corto el espacio que había entre ellos, volvió a estar en contacto con sus labios. Era una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable. Ahora entendía porque a los humanos le gustaba hacer esto. El beso empezó a ganar intensidad hasta que necesitaron tomar aire.

—Y ¿luego? —interrogo robándole otro beso.

—Tu alma será juzgada, de ir al cielo yo iré al infierno —miro hacía sus piernas en donde descansaba su regalo— y si vas al infierno, solo se que nosotros nunca estaremos juntos.

—Si vuelves a ser un ángel ¿Seré tu protegido? ¿Volveremos a vernos más adelante? —sopeso esa posibilidad.

—No sé si podrás ser mi protegido —lo miro con anhelo—. Si haces las cosas bien lo más seguro que nos volveremos a ver —se puso de pie.

—Entonces ¿esto es una despedida? —la imito, desde esas posiciones él le sacaba muchos centímetros de altura.

—Solo será un hasta luego si tú quieres —le entrego el obsequio—. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me enseñaste a que no todos los humanos hacen ojos ciegos —lo sujeto de golpe del cuello de su camisa obligándolo a agacharse—. Eso sí, espero verte allá arriba dentro de muchos años ¿Entendido? Aunque pasen ochenta años te esperare —lo soltó.

—Prometo tardar mucho en ir a verte —sonrió.

Se dieron un último abrazo y un último beso. La morena desapareció cuando la noche se hizo presente. Ichigo se sorprendió, a pesar de que ella ya no estaba, no se sintió abandonado como lo venía sintiendo, sino que ahora estaba protegido. Abrió el regalo, para encontrarse con dos muñecos de felpa con forma de conejos, uno era anaranjado y el otro era negro. Conservaría ese presente hasta el final de sus días.

.

.  
Rukia caminaba por ese largo pasillo que una vez recorrió, acompañada por Nanao, se dirigían a ver a Yamamoto-sama. Él definiría si la morena volvía a cielo o no. Ella no podía decir que se sentía diferente porque aún no tenía sus alas y conservaba los mismo "poderes" que una desterrada. Golpearon la puerta y esperaron a ser atendidas.

—Adelante —habló del otro lado de puerta. Las féminas pasaron e hicieron una reverencia—. Señorita Kuchiki es un placer volver a tenerla por aquí —la saludo—. Tome asiento.

—Muchas gracias su majestad —se sentó frente a él, en el mismo lugar que ocupo antes de ser informada de su destierro. Observo a su compañera pararse en un costado con una libreta en su mano, siempre en silencio.

—Usted y su protegido han logrado sobrevivir y es algo que no se ve todos los días —la miro—, ambos cumplieron con todos mis requisitos, así que usted podrá volver a tener sus alas —vio un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de la morena—, pero debe de tomar una decisión muy importante.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto asustándose.

—Su protegido se ha enamorado de usted —la miro con seriedad— así que él le ha dado el pase para volver a ser una guardiana. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quiere volver a la tierra con él?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oye —miro a la mujer parada a su derecha—, si decide volver con él, le doy el honor de convertirla en humana, por lo tanto, cuando cumpla su límite en la tierra morirá al igual que él a su debido momento.

¿quería volver con Ichigo? Sí, quería, aunque al mismo tiempo sabía lo que era vivir en la tierra y era algo que no le agradaba cuando llevaba más de ciento cincuenta años siendo un ángel. Además, tenía un hermano y amigos, amaba el lugar en el que vivía.

—Su majestad —lo miro a los ojos—, aunque este enamorada de Ichigo, también estoy enamorada de este lugar y de mi trabajo. Sé que dentro de algunas décadas lo volveré a ver, para nosotros las décadas no son más que suspiros.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero volver a ser un ángel de la guarda —sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de usted señorita Kuchiki —le tendió la mano y ella se la estrecho—. Bienvenida nuevamente al cielo. Nanao-san la acompañara a que recupere sus alas.

—Muchísimas gracias su alteza —no pudo negar que estaba feliz y esta vez sus lágrimas fueron por este sentimiento.

Una vez que recupero sus alas, no pudo más que ir a dar una vuelta, extrañaba volar, sentir el viento en su rostro y sentirse bella al arrastrarlas cuando caminaba. Su segundo objetivo fue ir a ver a su hermano, aunque antes se cruzó con un amigo, Renji Abarai, a quien abrazo con fuerza provocando que este cayera al suelo ante la sorpresa, él le devolvió el abrazo, pensando que su amiga estaba muy efusiva el día de hoy. Cuando se encontró con su hermano, Byakuya Kuchiki, no pudo más que abrazarlo y llorar, le pidió disculpas por ser una tonta, él las acepto, sin embargo, no entendía que le pasó a su hermana para que actuara de esa manera.

.

 _Una década más tarde_

Rukia se encontraba parada en la entrada de la gran residencia de Yamamoto-sama, a su lado estaba Renji, quien en aburrimiento contaba las plumas de sus alas que tenían doble color y acicalaba aquellas que estaban desprolijas, de forma equilibrada sus alas nacían de un color blanco y a medida que descendía cambiaba hasta llegar a un rojo intenso. Era de noche, el único momento libre de su trabajo.

—¿Cuántas horas llevamos aquí? —pregunto bostezando— No es que tenga sueño, pero por si no lo sabías a mi protegido le gusta madrugar y yo quería descansar al menos una hora.

—No seas mal amigo —lo golpeo con una de sus alas despeinándolo en el proceso—, solo llevamos una hora de espera.

—Una hora valiosa de descanso —acomodo su cabellera roja—. Si espero una hora más hare que te destierren nuevamente.

—Cállate —volvió a golpearlo con una de sus alas.

Él era el único que sabía que su amiga fue desterrada por unos meses. También se enteró —por parte de ella— del nombre de su majestad y que lo del destierro era real, pero no tan real que el mito que corría por todo el lugar. Sabía que la morena se había enamorado de un humano y que a pesar de eso eligió volver a ser un ángel. La vio llorar varias veces, pero sabía que ella era fuerte.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres que conversaban amenamente ignorando si alguien más estaba por el lugar. Uno era Hisagi Shuuhei acompañado por Ichigo Kurosaki. El primero era el encargado de dirigir al nuevo ángel a su habitación, no era su trabajo, pero nadie se negaba de hacerle favores a su alteza, además, de esa manera podían conocerlo, no era normal que alguien pudiera verlo.

—Una década no son ochenta años —hablo la mujer saliendo a la luz— ¿Quién te enseño a contar Ichigo?

—¡Rukia! —se sorprendió de verla, era la misma mujer de años atrás solo que ahora tenía unas enormes alas blancas que arrastraba detrás de ella, quiso abrazarla, pero fue detenido por un golpe en su cara —¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Dije que quería verte en ochenta años, no en diez —lo abrazo y unió sus labios en un beso.

—No estoy aquí porque quisiera —volvió a besarla—, pero no me arrepentiría de volver a hacerlo mil veces.

—¿Cómo murió? —pregunto Renji a Hisagi— Nadie nace en este mundo siendo un elegido.

—Derroto al ángel de la muerte y sus presagios —observo a la pareja discutir—. Él escribió el nombre de toda su familia, morirían en un incendio, el único sobreviviente era él -señalo a Ichigo- porque no se encontraba en la casa. Antes de obtener sus almas, este chico los rescato, pero el no pudo salir.

—Un héroe —se respondió el pelirrojo— se gana las alas y es un elegido apenas toca el cielo.

—Así es —afirmó—, estamos en presencia de un héroe.

.

.  
 **¿Qué les pareció? Lo ultimo es un bonus, porque en realidad el fic terminaba cuando Rukia se encontraba con Byakuya. Solo quería aclarar eso. Ahora si…Bya, bya!**


End file.
